House of Ill Repute
by Aurora Antheia Raine
Summary: "I will never be yours." / "But you will be, miko," he nearly purred, "you will be when this Sesshoumaru is finished with you."  Dark Smut  Nominated Best CU, Best Kagome Portrayal, Best Lemon Scene, Best Lemon Fic, Best Oneshot on Dokuga 1st Quarter 2011


House of Ill Repute

**Author's Note: **This was written for _Kirai's Never Ending Title Challenge_ on Dokuga and, obviously, the title I was given is: House of Ill Repute. Word count is 3,019.

**Author's Note 2:** This was nominated in five categories for 2011's first quarter awards on Dokuga - _Best Canon Universe, Best Portrayal - Kagome, Best Lemon Fic, Best Lemon Scene, _and_ Best Oneshot._ I am so honored and I only wish I had been able to share this with my readers sooner, but I had trouble uploading a new story.

**WARNING:** This one-shot contains semi non-consensual sex, acts of dominance, and a bit of rough sex. This is an attempt at dark smut. If this is not for you, please hit the back button and keep enjoying the rest of your day. No further warnings will be issued.

* * *

><p><em>House of Ill Repute - Euphemism for whorehouse, brothel.<em>

* * *

><p>The loud, slow creak of a heavy door sliding open roused her from a nightmarish sleep. A low groan escaped from between her dry, parted lips as she opened her eyes and attempted to rapidly blink away her drowsiness. When her head cleared, only darkness met her vision and for a moment, she thought she had gone blind. Confused, she blinked again but the darkness remained.<p>

Dread crept up her spine at her predicament and the soft echoes of footsteps descending down what sounded like cobblestone steps became louder as a mysterious figure got closer to her. Shuddering in fear, she tried to shrink back as someone's body heat enveloped her, but the tight chains that bound her wrists prevented her from moving.

A dark, sinister chuckle rang out and suddenly, the memories came rushing back to her. The last battle with Naraku, the deaths of her comrads, and the death of… Inuyasha. She gasped at the sharp stab of pain in her heart upon that painful memory but she still dug deeper. She recalled burying her friends, hiding the Tetsusaiga, fusing the Shikon Jewel back together, and… being captured.

By whom? She couldn't remember. Perhaps she didn't want to remember. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to go back to that one moment in time. A flash of silver, streaks of maroon, eyes that resembled the love of her life, and a blue crescent moon.

Sesshoumaru.

The sound of another chuckle met her ears as a torch was suddenly lit, illuminating the hard, intimidating figure of her captor. His eyes glittered maliciously under the flickers of flame as they spanned down the length of her body. With that one action, more memories flooded to the surface.

His touch upon her skin, the sickening sound of her clothes ripping, the taste of her teardrops upon her lips, and the pain of him roughly pounding into her virginal body. Tears filled her eyes as the memories her mind had tried so hard to block was, once more, brought to the surface.

Time was no longer something she could keep track of, but she was sure months had passed since then. Not that anyone would be rescuing her. She was utterly alone. Even the number of times he had taken her had been lost somewhere along the way. At first, her will to escape had been strong and her fiery temper even stronger, but Sesshoumaru had a sick need to break her. She knew she was slowly losing all sense of self with every visit he paid her. The visits had been few and far between, but lately, he had been appearing more frequently to the point where he had simply decided to keep her nude as he found it would be easier for him to take her at his will.

She feared that today would be another day of her personal Hell, even as she prayed that today, Sesshoumaru would leave her untouched. She watched as he placed the torch into a holder upon the wall and immediate dread filled her. She knew what he wanted.

"Have you thought about my offer, miko?"

"Which offer would that be, _my Lord_?" she spat in reply, obvious disdain dripping with every word. "The one where you would free me if I told you of Tetsusaiga's whereabouts or the one where you threatened to publicly rape me if I did not submit willingly to you?"

"I did not rape you," Sesshoumaru said, almost smugly, "You were begging for my touch."

"I would never," Kagome hissed, "I hate you."

"Perhaps, but your body craves me; desires me; _needs_me," he replied, circling her bound form slowly until he came to a stop behind her. His arms snaked around her as he closed the distance between them, two clawed fingers tweaking at a soft nipple, pinching and pulling until it budded and hardened beneath his touch. Despite the fury aimed towards him, she couldn't prevent the breathy gasp from escaping her lips. Licking the shell of her ear, his hot breath ghosted over her skin as he whispered to her, "Your body loves the way I fuck you like the bitch you are. The way my cock stretches you. Fills you. Completes you."

He smirked as the first sharp scent of her arousal permeated the air and his smirk only grew wider when she hung her head in obvious shame at her body's reaction to mere words. The tugging upon her peaked nipples grew rougher as his other hand trailed down the valley between her breast, down her taut stomach, over her belly button, and straight to her heated core.

"How wet you are for me already, miko," he breathed in feigned surprise, as he parted her womanly folds to seek out her clit. He flicked the pads of his fingers over the sensitive bundle of nerves and Kagome jerked in response before quickly clamping her thighs closed. Not to be deterred, Sesshoumaru spread her legs wide with both hands until she could do nothing to halt his advances. With demonic speed, he clasped heavy shackles around both ankles, successfully keeping her legs parted while his hands continued to roam her body, lingering in all the right places to start the fire within her belly. Eyes brimming with tears, a strangled cry was torn from her throat as she fought not to lose control over her own body, but it was a battle she was quickly losing.

"Where is Tetsusaiga?" he growled, gripping onto her hips tightly as he pressed his hard, throbbing length against her backside in warning. When she gave no response, he wrapped his fingers tightly around her throat and squeezed, still grinding his clothed cock against her.

"Where?" he hissed as Kagome gasped for air. This was the mixture of pain and pleasure she was beginning to grow accustomed to; was beginning to need and crave. The perfect combination that Sesshoumaru had mastered on her person and despite her inability to breathe, it didn't stop the tingling in her core that signified her increasing arousal. She could feel her fluids slowly trickling down her inner thighs as she struggled and writhed against her restraints.

Dark spots began to dance in her vision and the details of the dungeon she was trapped in began to blur. Just as she thought she would pass out, he abruptly released her and stepped back, watching with cold eyes as she immediately began to cough uncontrollably while gasping for breath.

"I shall not repeat myself again, miko," he murmured as he closed in again, running his tongue languidly upon her neck, savoring the taste of her flesh. Almost against her will, her head lolled to the side, treacherously baring her throat submissively to him. He was pressed so intimately against her, she could feel every ridge of his toned body beneath his thin haori and his thick, throbbing erection nestled comfortably, almost too comfortably, between the cheeks of her ass. Goosebumps broke out upon her skin as chills ran down her spine.

"Never," she whispered defiantly, her voice cracking as she trembled beneath his touch. Her hands clenched and unclenched within their shackles at the intensity of her desire until her nails left deep, crescent imprints upon her palms.

"Of course not," Sesshoumaru agreed quietly as he nipped at her flesh with his teeth, eliciting a soft moan to escape her parted lips. "To no longer be at my mercy is a fate worse than death, is it not?"

"Would you… would you really free me," Kagome asked in between soundless gasps, as shivers of excitement raced through her, "if I told you?"

"The better question," Sesshoumaru replied, his lips brushing against her skin with every word he spoke, "is will you tell me?"

When she didn't respond, he continued, "it is of no consequence; however, for I have found a prize much more satisfying than Tetsusaiga."

At that, Kagome ceased all movements as her mind spun with thoughts of what that prize could be. The moment his haori rustled to the ground as Sesshoumaru stepped away from her, it all made sense.

"No," she breathed, horror in her voice as her eyes widened at the realization.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru hissed in response, pressing his now bare chest to her smooth back as he rubbed his cock against her slick folds from behind, building a slow and unwavering pressure from within her.

"I will never be yours."

"But you will be, miko," he nearly purred, reaching around her waist to stroke at her clit with a steady hand, "you will be… when this Sesshoumaru is finished with you."

She panted breathlessly, head thrown back, as her legs subconsciously widened to allow him better access. She squirmed as her hips began to rock and thrust, eager to get as close to his talented fingers as possible. But even while her body had already submitted, her mind had not.

"That… that is what concubines are for," she rasped with a low, drawn out moan, "leave me be, Sesshoumaru."

"I grow tiresome of their company," he replied, a smirk tugging at his lips as he increased the speed of his stroking fingers. "They do not moan with disgust and shame as I slowly break them. They do not have your fiery defiance when I force them to submit."

"You treat your castle as though it were a house of ill repute," Kagome spat in anger, fire blazing in her eyes. "I will never be a willing whore in your personal brothel."

Eyes narrowing in irritation, Sesshoumaru pushed his fingers roughly against her clit upwards, just as his other hand snaked towards a nipple and twisted it - hard. At the sensation of painful pleasure, Kagome came with a loud cry, her back arching and legs shaking, as tears slid down her cheeks at her body's betrayal. With a quick thrust of his fingers, he filled and stretched her, the overwhelming sensations prolonging the waves of her orgasm until she could barely breathe.

Still, he didn't stop. He pumped his fingers into her core, slowly at first, then faster and deeper as Kagome gasped and moaned. Her hands curled back into tight fists in their restraints as she felt the springs in her belly tightening once again. With every thrust, she could feel her increased moisture sliding down her thighs. Just as she was tethering on the edge, Sesshoumaru withdrew completely and Kagome whined in frustration.

"What do you need, miko?" he asked, moving with calculated steps until he stood before her, golden eyes focused on the proof of her desire glimmering upon her skin.

"Nothing you can give me," Kagome whimpered stubbornly, her soaked core throbbing with need.

A dark glint entered Sesshoumaru's eyes as he impaled her with his fingers again, plunging into her roughly as his thumb sought her oversensitive clit. He was rough upon her sensitized flesh but it only served to bring her quicker to the brink of something mind shattering. Just as the coil in her stomach was about to spring once more, he stopped again and stepped away as she wailed out her frustration.

"What do you need?" he repeated, voice deep with lust.

"I… I need… _you_," she whispered shamefully, turning her head away to hide her disgrace.

The shackles upon her ankles were released before she could blink and his claws gripped at her thighs as Sesshoumaru positioned himself at her entrance, a low growl emanating from his throat.

"And what do you need this Sesshoumaru to do?"

Kagome inhaled sharply as she whipped her head around to stare at him in despair, silently begging him to spare her from saying the words unfit for a miko's mouth to utter. Unrelenting, Sesshoumaru pushed the head of his cock inside her, withdrew, then repeated the process until she was practically sobbing with need.

"Speak up, miko," he growled, his claws digging into her flesh impatiently.

"I…," Kagome said helplessly, as he teasingly penetrated her again. She tried to take in more of him by thrusting her hips, but he evaded her attempts.

"Tell me what you need or I shall leave you as you are," Sesshoumaru threatened, his hands loosening.

The idea of him leaving her unfulfilled and aching had her sobbing as she screamed out her demands, a fresh flow of her moisture trailing down her slick skin. "Fuck me, Sesshoumaru! Fuck me!"

As soon as the words left her lips, his narrow hips surged forward as he buried his entire length into her hot sheath. A loud scream of pain tore from her throat as tears sprang into her eyes. Despite the number of times he had taken her since her capture, it still felt like he was ripping her apart from the inside out. Without waiting for her to adjust to the way he stretched her, he slid out of her until only the head of his cock remained then thrust back into her.

"Yes," he growled in satisfaction as he buried himself to the hilt within her. "How tight and wet you are, miko."

Kagome moaned low in her throat as her legs tightened around Sesshoumaru's hips. He withdrew and plunged back into her heat as his claws prickled the skin of her thighs, drawing small droplets of blood that trailed down her flesh to drip onto the cold ground. His movements were slow and calculated, meant to draw out both her frustration and her pleasure. Then, he sped up his thrusts to build up their friction. He grunted while she cried out with every stroke of his length within her slick folds.

The all too familiar tightening of her muscles had Kagome gasping for breath as her entire body tensed in preparation for her release, but before the coil within her could spring free, Sesshoumaru pulled out of her completely and released her long legs. Kagome's mind hadn't even processed what it was he was doing, before the restraints upon her wrists were released and her arms fell down to her side, tingling with numbness as the blood flow began to circulate through her limbs again. The sudden increased weight of her freed body caused her shaky legs to buckle and if Sesshoumaru hadn't caught her at the last minute, she would have been crumpled to the ground.

Wordlessly, Sesshoumaru shoved her roughly against the wall as she let out a startled gasp. Goosebumps broke out upon her skin and her nipples puckered in further attention from the coldness emanating from the stone wall as he covered the back of her body with his. From behind, he parted the cheeks of her ass before sinking his entire length back into her in one, smooth stroke. He wrapped his hands tightly around her wrists and held them up against the wall beside her head as he thrust into her.

The strength he used in every stroke pushed her body into the wall and the rough texture of the stones teased at her sensitive nipples. Kagome's entire body ached with need as Sesshoumaru steadily pounded himself into her, faster, deeper, and harder.

"You enjoy this more than you would care to admit, miko," he hissed darkly, "I will make you crave my touch."

Releasing one of her wrist, Sesshoumaru wedged his hand in between her warm body and the wall to cup her between the legs, his middle finger pushing past her folds to seek out and play with her clit. Kagome cried out as her fingers tightened and clawed at the stones as she writhed against him. The pleasure was so intense she could barely breathe and she panted wildly with every hard thrust that jarred her body.

"Submit to me," he commanded as he slammed his cock into her roughly, his fingers still steadily stroking at her clit.

His words unleashed something deep inside of her as she released a loud scream, pushing her ass back against his hips to increase the tension building within them both.

"F-faster, Sesshoumaru," Kagome whimpered breathlessly, her chest heaving and her skin slick with perspiration as she let herself go, drowning in a sea of intense pleasure.

"Do you submit to me?" Sesshoumaru murmured against her ear, stopping all movements to spite her.

"Yes," she whispered hoarsely, her tone filled with shame even as she slowly nodded.

Pleased at her submission, Sesshoumaru complied with her wishes and sped up his movements, jerking his hips against her with wild abandon, plunging himself into her as his fingers pinched at her clit. The combination of sudden pain with the friction of him filling her so completely threw her over the edge and with a loud cry and an arched back, Kagome's mind blowing orgasm washed over her, leaving her entire body shaking and trembling in its aftershock.

Riding out the remainder of her aftershocks with swift thrusts, Sesshoumaru came to the sound of her release with a fierce roar as he plundered her as deeply as he could. Hot spurts of his seed coated her inner walls, extinguishing the last of the fire within her as both panted at the intensity of their brutal fuck.

The echoes of their heavy breathing were the only sounds they heard until Sesshoumaru slid his softening length from within her and the soft friction of that action elicited another low moan from her. Without the support of his weight, Kagome sank to the floor, her legs too shaky to keep her standing. Glancing down at her briefly with mild arrogance, he moved to pick up his discarded robe and slipped it on before focusing his attention back upon her.

"Where is Tetsusaiga?" Sesshoumaru asked again, the hard edge in his voice slightly softened.

"I'll never tell," Kagome whispered hoarsely, just as she did in all their previous encounters.

Except this time, she no longer knew if her refusal to tell him stemmed from her duty to protect the innocent… or from her sadistic desire to remain Sesshoumaru's whore in his personal house of ill repute.


End file.
